rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019
Rechercher une étoile Junior is a French-language Canadian music talent show that finds the next solo singing sensation aged 8 to 14. The inaugural season, known as Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019, started on 24 May and is hosted by ???. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 25 January 2019 in Granby and concluded on 1 March in Trois-Rivières. Contestants were required to be between the ages of 8 and 14 at the time of auditions. After the open auditions ended, closed-door auditions took place on 27 and 28 April 2019. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Épisode d'introduction, where 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles Junior were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (24 May 2019)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice. * Special guests: Contestants from Rechercher une étoile 2018 - "C'est l'été" * End credits song: "Me!" by Taylor Swift and Brendon Urie 'Niveau 1 (31 May 2019)' The theme for Niveau 1 was L'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song that was released in the year they were born. * Group performance: "Partager la joie" * Special guest: Anne Filleul - "Une montagne de vie" * End credits song: "Don't Worry" by Madcon and Ray Dalton 'Niveau 2 (7 June 2019)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Exprimez-vous. Each contestant performed a song that showcases them. * Group performance: "This Is Me" * Special guest: Noémie Bonheur - "Another Day (Losing My Temper)" * End credits song: "Everyday" by Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens 'Niveau 3 (14 June 2019)' The theme for Niveau 3 was Plaisir coupable. Each contestant performed a song that many people consider a guilty pleasure. * Group performance: "Signed, Sealed, Delivered I'm Yours" * Special guests: Anne Halphen - "What It's Like" * End credits song: "Never Too Much" by Luther Vandross 'Niveau 4 (21 June 2019)' The theme for Niveau 4 was Retour en arrière. Each contestant performed a song that many people consider a throwback. * Group performance: "Viva la Vida" * Special guests: Jérémy Asselin and Aurélie Delacourt - "Quand te reverrai-je?" * End credits song: "Ces Gens-Là" by Jacques Brel 'Niveau 5 (28 June 2019)' The theme for Niveau 5 was Disney. Each contestant performed the French versions of songs from either a recent or classic Disney film. * Group performance: "A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes" * Special guests: Kadia DeBevoise - "These Empty Memories" * End credits song: "Le renouveau" by Véronique Claveau and Anaïs Delva 'Niveau 6 (5 July 2019)' The theme for Niveau 6 was 1980's. Each contestant performed an 80's classic. * Group performance: "I'm Still Standing" * Special guests: Corina Gaume - "Anytime (When You Want Me)" * End credits song: "Living on a Prayer" by Bon Jovi 'Niveau 7 (12 July 2019)' The theme for Niveau 7 is Classiques canadiens. Each contestant will perform a hit song by a legendary Canadian recording artist that proved to be a classic. * Group performance: "Wobbly Whoopsy" * Special guests: TBA * End credits song: TBA Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Junior Category:Seasons Category:Browse